My OTP Drabbles
by Theultimatenerd43
Summary: Random Drabbles of my OTPs such as: Edwin, Kain x Sheska, Lust x Gluttony, Trishinheim, Selcicia, Royai, Almei, and Lingfan. This is my first time writing anything "romantic" per say, so it might not be as good as some of my other work.
1. Kain x Sheska

**Okay, this might be terrible, because this is my first time writing anything romantic. I love to read stuff like this, but this is my first time writing it.**

**Note: I do not own FMA or it's characters of whom I am shipping. **

* * *

"Now, really, Fuery," sighed Havoc, "You need to get a girlfriend." Fuery blushed.

"Who would I date?! I don't like anyone!" Protested Fuery. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Mustang facepalmed.

"What about that bookworm that you have a major crush on?" Suggested Breda.

"Sh-Sheska?!" Defended Fuery, "I don't like her! N-Not like that!"

"Fuery," spoke Mustang in a monotone voice, "If you don't ask her out, you're fired."

* * *

"Sheska!" Fuery yelled across the room, waving at the girl to get her attention. Sheska looked up from the huge piles of paperwork she was carrying across the hallway.

"S-Sergeant!" Sheska yelped, attempting to salute, but all she ended up doing was dropping all of her paperwork. Sheska gasped and dropped down onto her knees to pick it all up. "I-I'm sorry!" She gasped. Fuery bent down to help her pick up all of her paperwork. When he was done, he handed a neat pile of papers.

"Here you go." Sheska nodded, took the papers, and raced off. Fuery stared after her, before he jolted to life.

"Sheska! Wait!" Sheska stopped abruptly, turned around, and asked, "Yes, Sergeant?"

"Will you," Fuery gulped, "Join me in… dinner tonight…?" Sheska scratched her head.

"W-What?" She asked, making sure she had heard right.

"Will you join me in dinner tonight?" Fuery replied, his voice clearer now.

"S-Sure…" Sheska replied.

* * *

Fuery had taken Sheska to a restaurant near his house. It was a brick building with a sign in the window that said "open" in green lettering. There wasn't any name anywhere on the building, though. **(1)**

"Let's go then," Fuery muttered. Once they entered, they could smell cupcake perfume. A waitress led them to their seats and gave them menus. Sheska opened her menu and dropped her jaw. This was so expensive…. How did Fuery plan to pay for this?! Fuery, noticing Sheska's disgruntled look, said, "Don't worry, you can get anything. Just don't look at the price."

"T-Thank you, Sergeant!" Sheska stammered.

"Kain," Fuery said, "You can call me Kain."

Outside, in the bushes, Mustang, Breda, Falman, and Havoc were hiding, pressing binoculars to their noses, and listening on the radio they had stolen from Fuery to see what was going on inside, as they had planted microphones everywhere.

"What's going on?" Mustang hissed to Havoc, who was holding the radio.

"He just told her to call him Kain!" Havoc snickered. All of the men high-fived, before Hawkeye jumped into the bushes.

"Calm down, men," demanded Hawkeye when they freaked out, desperately explaining that they _weren't _spying of Fuery, "How's the date going? Has she called him Kain yet?"

"He just asked her to," Falman replied.

"Knew it," muttered Hawkeye.

* * *

**(1): Yes, readers of my fanfic, "Mother", you guessed it! THEY ARE IN THE UN-NAMED RESTAURANT! I can't think of any other restaurant...**

**Tell me if I should bring up KainxSheska in later chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lust x Gluttony

**New chapter! Yay! For those of you who have been reading "Mother", my hand has healed enough for me to type by now. Yay! Also, sorry if this chapter is OOC. Gluttony x Lust is hard to write, at least for me.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters of whom I am shipping.**

* * *

"Gluttony, no," sighed Lust, for the fifth time that day, "I told you not to eat that." Gluttony, looking up from his snack asked, "Why, Lust?"

"Because you'll get sick," answered Lust, kicking away the cat carcass, "You've already eaten too much today." Gluttony shook his head defiantly.

"Won't get sick," he protested, before turning green and clutching a hand to his stomach to prevent himself from puking.

"Do you see what I mean?" Lust sighed, reaching a hand out to him. Gluttony took her hand and stood up. "We should go back to Father, anyways. I have to report to him about the Fullmetal Alchemist's whereabouts." Lust turned around and walked off, and Gluttony followed. Lust and Gluttony walked to the train station, only to hear whistling and comments like, "Hey, toots, what are you doing with that fatzo?"

"Lust," Gluttony said as they sat on the train, hurt, "Why are they saying I shouldn't be with you?" Lust looked at him and stated simply, "They think I'm hot and you're fat. But pay no mind to them, Gluttony. They're only humans."

"But why do they think that?" Gluttony asked.

"Because you have a jiggly belly!" Lust laughed, shaking his stomach, making the fat on Gluttony's stomach ripple. Gluttony didn't laugh.

"Is that… bad?" Gluttony muttered.

"To humans it is, but what do they know?" Lust said nonchalantly, waving a clawed hand in the air to imply that it doesn't matter.

"They know how to make…. Food…." Gluttony trailed off. Lust sighed. She knew he wouldn't let it go.

"Look, Gluttony," Lust started, "Don't listen to them. They're humans; they can't decide anything about us. They've categorized what they think of humans, and since we're acting like humans, they think we have, too." Gluttony nodded.

"But Lust-" Gluttony started, but was cut off by Lust's hug.

"Gluttony."

"Yes, Lust?"

"Don't let humans make you feel bad."

"Yes, Lust."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
